


Open your mouth

by Brulina



Category: AM - Fandom, ArthurPendragon, Merlin - Fandom, MerlinEmrys
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brulina/pseuds/Brulina





	Open your mouth

他走进他最常呆的治疗室。 他背对着他坐在桌前埋头看书。门没关，整个诊所也没有其他人。  
“咳咳。”亚瑟故意把手插在裤兜里，靠在门框上。  
他抬起头，正对上那张笑嘻嘻的脸。  
“干嘛非要今天来找我？”梅林禁不住他的目不转睛，只好先岔开话题。

“想你了。”他走过来，交换了一个简单的吻。  
“你……”梅林翻了个白眼，合上笔记。  
“嘿，这个叫啥。”  
“嗯？”他回头，亚瑟正坐在牙椅上，指着器械盘。  
“吸唾管。”  
“那这个呢？”  
“洁牙机。”  
亚瑟脸上的表情突然丰富了起来，第一次遇见梅林就是来这里洗牙，然后摔断牙又被梅林接诊……他忍住回忆继续提问。  
“那……你抽屉里装了些啥？”他指了指梅林桌子左边的一个抽屉。  
“抽屉……？”梅林疑惑地拉开它，里面的整整齐齐地放着他的资料，还有……两个格外显眼的避【赜】孕【赜】套。  
“亚瑟！！”他惊讶地抬起头，对方已经站到了他面前，一脸坏笑。  
“你什么时候……”  
“这个嘛……”他没回答，他也没法问了。亚瑟极为直接地吻上他的唇，本来就只有两个人的房间里安静得只听得见愈来愈急促的呼吸声。  
这暗示得够明显了，反正两人也不是第一次。梅林背靠着桌子，手环在他脑后，那个抽屉任由它开着。  
亚瑟的手开始往他腰上移动的时候，他突然觉得有点没对，被亚瑟摸过的地方痒痒的，他忍不住想靠近他，但是理智告诉他这里是他每天工作的地方。  
“不行…亚瑟…这里…”  
“我进来的时候锁门了。”  
“这不是重点……”  
“没事……”  
他似乎还想说什么，但是亚瑟已经解开他的第一颗扣子了。他霸道地不允许他再说出拒绝的话，把发声的舌头紧紧地控制住。  
亚瑟的吻总是这么令人窒息，直到他几乎喘不过气，梅林终于摆脱他获得一点新鲜空气，他向后仰着头，露出脖子。亚瑟顺势往下轻轻撕【赜】咬，动作极慢又小心翼翼，跟着解扣子的速度慢慢往下，绕过他的乳【赜】头直到梅林的上衣完全散开。  
他动作缓慢，梅林却渐渐情【赜】欲弥漫，像一条脱水的鱼，手不自知地在亚瑟胸【赜】口按压。亚瑟的嘴唇在他腹部流连时，甚至能感受到他的阴【赜】茎顶着他的胸口。  
“亚瑟……”  
亚瑟一点都不着急。他亲吻着他的小腹，足够让他充分感受他的存在，却又不够往下。  
他知道他动情了。敏【赜】感得要死的梅林每一次都是这样，进入状态极快——更何况他知道他最近忙得来没时间解决生理问题——他喜欢死了他上一秒还一脸平静下一秒就涨红了脸皮肤泛粉的样子。他的腹部紧致，轻微收缩着。  
亚瑟重新站起来占领了他的嘴唇，开始做顶【赜】胯的动作，节奏不快却尽量靠近，隔着两人的裤【赜】子摩【赜】擦他最脆弱的地方，手往后抱住他的屁【赜】股，轻轻捏了一下。  
梅林惊得整个人一收缩，被从后面搂住的梅林瞬间失去支撑点，身体不由自主地向前靠，这正好给了亚瑟机会。他一只手继续轻轻捏他，另一只手绕到前面来解他的裤子拉链。  
“把裤子脱了吧，全部的。”他在他耳边轻说，每发一个音就咬一下他的耳廓。怀里的人挣脱他把牛仔裤往下拉，他也趁此机会脱掉了自己的衣裤。等他再抬头的时候，梅林脸通红地站着，双手交叉放在前面。  
“你真可爱。”他由衷地赞叹，除了把他搂进怀里以外竟想不出其他什么动作。于是他就这样做了。然后，某种明显的触感从下【赜】体传来。  
十分巧的是，亚瑟和梅林几乎没有身高差。这当然有好处也有坏处，比如现在，他只是简单地把他抱进怀里，就清清楚楚地感受到了男友胯【赜】下的凸【赜】起，两人的阴【赜】茎在没有外力作用的情况下轻轻摩【赜】擦着。  
梅林显然也感受到了，他满脸通红地把头埋进亚瑟的肩膀，低低嘟哝了一声。  
“嘿。”亚瑟安抚性地叫他，拍了拍他的背。  
说起来，亚瑟一直觉得一个人最性感的部位就是他的背部。梅林的背光滑细腻，脊柱却很分明，像一座绝美的大理石雕像一样令人赞叹而又尺寸完美恰到好处，更何况他不是冰冷的雕塑，而是充满温度的他的爱人，是只属于他的人，是他的梅林。  
亚瑟一瞬间差点要被这极度亲密又无比纯洁的拥抱激到高【赜】潮，“他的梅林”这个想法让他的大脑一片空白（并且似乎完全石【赜】更了）。他托起梅林的脸——通红的——然后亲了亲他的鼻尖。梅林的眼神扑朔了一会儿，突然发出了短促的尖叫。  
亚瑟半蹲在冰冷的瓷砖上，轻轻含住梅林的阴【赜】茎，舌头在最顶端上下挑动着，他表功般抬起头来看着他，逼梅林和他眼神对视。梅林整个人死死靠住他的桌子，大摞的资料被挤到角落里。不是第一次了，可他还是害羞，扑闪扑闪的眼睛盯一下他又迅速闪开。  
不用害羞，我的爱人，不要抗拒。他无声地示意着，吞吐的幅度更大了。梅林弯下腰来，舔舐着亲他的嘴唇。  
亚瑟突然起了坏心思。  
他悄悄拿走放在抽屉里的避【赜】孕【赜】套，向后退着，引着梅林的身体往前走，然后慢慢站起来，把梅林带到了牙椅上。  
“不要……”今天的亚瑟格外耐心，所以梅林到现在还能勉强控制住自己的声音。可是他看清楚亚瑟意图的一瞬间，难以隐逸的哼【 赜】吟就窜了出来。  
“你没怎么坐过这把椅子吧。”他笑着搂住他的腰，轻轻用力，“你可以躺下来让我看看吗？”  
梅林脸红得滴血，还是扭扭捏捏地爬了上去。亚瑟站在他脚边，坏笑着看着他，然后俯下身来轻吻他。他的整个身体几乎都盖着他却不施加压力，格外强烈的磨【赜】蹭又引发新一轮热【赜】欲。  
我为你张嘴。  
亚瑟依旧蹲着，把梅林的腿分开。这椅子总是太短，他刚好可以够着梅林的下【赜】体。亚瑟拿起它，让它在脸上轻轻拍打了两下，再由脸颊滑入口腔，之前的分泌物和唾液在他脸上留下淫【赜】靡的水印。他用舌头舔过每一道沟壑，仔仔细细地清理着，时轻时重地按压他，像真正地性【赜】交那样深浅不一地给梅林口【赜】交，有那么几下他甚至尽可能地给他深【赜】喉。  
“啊……亚瑟……”梅林的声音断断续续，随着他动作的轻重而给出不同的反应。亚瑟一步步实验着梅林最喜欢的那一种，亲吻着，挑【赜】逗着，舔【赜】弄着，含着，咬着，直到他忍不住拽住他的金色头发，向上牵引着，喘不过气地示意他进一步的行动。  
亚瑟把器械盘和头顶的LED灯都推开，试图给他们留下尽可能多的空间，结果一不小心蹭开了那盏感应灯，暖白色的光落在梅林的脸上。他下意识眯着眼用手遮住眼睛，另一只手把灯关掉。抬起的那只手在他泛红的皮肤上印下影子。  
亚瑟看得呆了。梅林像什么米开朗琪罗的神作遗世一样，让他不记得怎么呼吸。他害羞，却不胆怯。舒展，但又有所保留。弥漫的情欲笼罩着他的身体，并留下证明他也想要这一次性爱的暗示。  
梅林不知道他在看什么，他只知道他成功地挑拨起了他的感觉，他只知道他石【赜】更得要死，没有完美的结合让他力不从心，无法想其他事情——除了想要亚瑟，想要他的手指，想要他的嘴唇和舌头，想要他的火热的勃【赜】起。  
而亚瑟没有进一步的动作。  
梅林往下缩了一点，正好靠住亚瑟的身体。受牙椅的局限，他歪着头想了一下，把腿抬起来盘在亚瑟腰上。这样做让他的下半身脱离了牙椅的皮面，暴露在空气中。  
他的主动让亚瑟有点惊讶，不过他很快反应过来并且托住了梅林的臀部。这样的姿势使梅林的后【赜】穴十分靠近亚瑟的阴【赜】茎。两人做到这一步都还没有身寸过，器官的敏感程度可想而知。  
“进来……拜托……”他声若游丝，意思却足够清楚了。  
亚瑟伸手从旁边的小铁盘里拿来一小袋润【赜】滑【赜】剂（是的！天知道他做齐了准备！），拆开倒在手心，然后慢慢往梅林的臀【赜】缝间抹去。天气不算凉，他故意没有把它捂热，梅林意料之中地轻微一颤，前段竟悠悠溢出几滴液体。  
“好凉……”他想要抓住他……  
亚瑟看得头脑发热，一支手指就这样直直地钻进去。  
梅林“啊”地叫出了声，强烈的异物感让他都不知道手应该往哪儿放，在空中晃了两下才乖乖撑住他的上半身。亚瑟一点也没有刚才缓慢前戏的温柔，而是像个不知好歹的小孩子，仗着湿漉漉的润【赜】滑就横冲直闯，在他的后【赜】穴里随意搅动。他右手的另外几只手指靠在他的穴【赜】口旁，跟随着食指的进【赜】出挤压着外部的褶皱。  
然后第二只手指也挤了进来。  
“！……”  
他甚至都还没来得及出声，就被堵了回去。或许是之前等得太久，亚瑟明显加快了速度。梅林只觉得一阵又一阵的刺激疯狂向他涌来，他甚至不再记得那些增进两人快感的小技巧，只是凭着直觉拼命地想要打开自己，想要容纳他。  
“嗯…”亚瑟的呼吸也越来越不稳，手指的进出带动着满指的液体发出噗叽噗叽的声音，他能感受到梅林想要接受他的热情，因为他尽可能地放松着。  
他可不想辜负这份好意。  
他当然也不希望梅林受伤，不过看起来，他的接纳能力比他想象的要好很多。  
那么……  
“啊啊啊啊！”梅林急促地叫出声，双腿不由自主地更紧地缠住亚瑟的腰，无形中把刚刚进入他体内的某物推得更深了。他吓了一跳，想要往后缩，却错过了时机。亚瑟抱住他，开始缓慢地运动着。梅林的动作无疑诱引着他。他缓缓抽出来，又缓缓插进去，每一次都比上一次更深入一些。  
梅林整个身体随着他的进进出出晃动着，近似哭声的呻【赜】吟破碎断续，他不得不用拳头堵住自己的嘴。亚瑟的动作一点一点折磨着他，撕毁他本来就所剩无几的自知，碾磨着他的内部，把他变成他的人，把他们合为一体。  
“呜…亚瑟……啊……”  
亚瑟甚至不知道他是这么喜欢现在的动作。梅林挺起的腰肢让进出极为便捷，被他托住的臀【赜】瓣柔软无比，整个在他的手中轻轻晃动。他知道他可以做到严丝密合，因为随着他的一步步深入，梅林也一步步贴近他。  
上帝啊！他简直不知道要用怎样的语言来形容他的梅林。他的内【赜】穴蠕【赜】动着贴紧他的勃【赜】起，拼命从各个角度吮吸着他，像海上招扬的塞壬，簇拥着他让他缴械。他的手臂可以碰到梅林的腰，他能感受到那里的肌肉紧绷着，他知道这都是他造成的，他为此感到骄傲。这种感觉让他愈发激动，胯【赜】下的动作加速，每一下都狠狠地抽出来又完全进入，他能听到身下人的呻【赜】吟，飘动着，是最好的催情剂。  
他知道这场性爱不会再持续太久了——他其实最近也没什么时间关注他自己——所以他示意梅林把腿折起来。  
梅林照做了。  
他明显感受到下体更加彻底地暴露在空气中，只有连接在一起的地方发红发烫。亚瑟掰着他的腿一下又一下地用力，把氧气都挤出他的肺部，他的身体，他的大脑，他的灵魂。除了身体内的亚瑟的勃起以外，他什么都不知道了。他的形状，温度，位置，是他唯一能感受到的和真实世界的联系。梅林抬起手放在亚瑟的手上，透过汗湿的黑发看他上半身紧实的肌肉。  
他想要尖叫。  
“亚瑟……啊……我……”他艰难地把词语拼成一句话，“我……想…啊……”  
“想什么？”亚瑟的动作一点没停，“你说呀？”  
“要…你……”  
他用最后的控制力说完这句话，身体一颤，白【赜】浊的液体一股一股往外冒，把他的下体粘的一塌糊涂。  
“嘿…别这样…”他模模糊糊地想要阻止亚瑟用手去摸他刚刚身寸出来的液体。却被弯下腰来吻他的亚瑟堵住了嘴。热乎乎的舌头贴住他的，牵出一道淫靡的银丝……  
几乎是与此同时，梅林感到亚瑟抽搐了一下，一小会儿后，他慢慢退出他。  
梅林坐起来，扯过他的金发，再一次含上他的嘴唇……

 

 

“你什么时候回来？”等两个人都稍微缓过气来，亚瑟开口问道。  
“回来？”梅林还觉得浑身无力，“啊，你说那个进修的事情。不就去一个月，你怎么知道的……”  
“你会想我的。”  
梅林噗地笑了，“不我不会，你过于自信了。”  
“你会，你天天都在告诉我你爱我。”  
“我没有。”  
“你有。”  
“我没……那我不要爱你了。”  
“不，你要。”亚瑟偏过身来，轻轻吻了他一下。


End file.
